True Brujah
= In the unrecorded history of Clan Brujah, a grim secret lies buried.The Kindred calling themselves the True Brujah claim that the founder of the clan met his death at the hands of his childe, and that all of those who call themselves "Brujah" are, in truth, descendants of this diablerist. The original childer of Brujah -- the True Brujah -- disdain their illegitimate cousins and harbor a resentment for their continued legacy of diablerie. Unlike the "false" Brujah, True Brujah are emotionally detached. A bloodline of scholars, chroniclers and knowledge-seekers, the True Brujah view the world dispassionately. Whether unearthing a hidden Cainite tomb, compiling the fragments of a long-lost manuscript or feasting on the blood of a slave, the True Brujah go about their unlives with placid contemplation. They feel no thrill or fear, but rather react to their world analytically. The True Brujah were involved with the Black Hand before its fall, but their origins predate even that ancient sect. Indeed, when the young Brujah speak of Carthage, they are speaking of the home of the True Brujah and not the fabled utopias that spring to their minds. The True Brujah believe that their founder made his haven in Northern Africa, around which the great city arose, where the Children of Seth were mere vessels and sacrifices. Carthage was not a city of idylls but a den of blood and fire and gods who walked among men. Some of the True Brujah even claim memories of the city and must be ancient indeed. Since the fall of the Black Hand, the True Brujah have returned to the lands of their origin, forging a loose bond with the Followers of Set. Although solitary and aloof, the True Brujah realize the value of allies, even to the extend of finding common ground with the Setites. Both groups are finders of secrets and searchers for lost lore, and though they differ in what they do with their bounty, none have any doubt that they seek similar ends. Unlike their Setite allies, however, the True Brujah do not pursue vice and indulgence, nor do they wish to undertake the Setites' chthonic quest to raise their undead god. The Elois seek knowledge for its own sake. They choose to be erudite and sage, hoping to master their domains through craft. Few enemies are so relentless as a True Brujah, and few allies are as resourceful. Nickname: Elois Appearance: The True Brujah tend to dress in styles of the time when they were Embraced, which sometimes causes them difficulties in the modern nights. The True Brujah have no particular ethnic markup, though many of the most ancient members of the bloodline seem to hail from Persia or Mesopotamia. Younger members affect conservative modern clothing, including bespoke suits and other subtle finery. Members of the bloodline who have formed relationships with the Egyptian Setites sometimes affect Northern African styles and customs, as well. Haven: True Brujah prefer solitary havens, as far from vampires and mortals as possible. If they possess the resources to do so, True Brujah establish multiple secret havens, sometimes in various cities around the world. They favor withdrawn mansions, estates, hidden palaces, temples and other luxurious quarters, where they may always retreat into comfort is the burden of ages weighs too heavily on them for a time. Background: True Brujah have been Embraced from all of the world's culture, generally after middle age, though the bloodline does claim a few precocious young Kindred. The characteristic many True Brujah share is a penchant for learning. Most members of the bloodline are very well educated or quickly become so after their Embrace. Several are also independently wealth, hailing from affluent families or having assets that otherwise require little attention. Character Creation: True Brujah almost never have impassioned Natures, and their Demeanors vary wildly from vampire to vampire. Their concepts typically fall among the profession, outside or dilettante categories, usually with some degree of scholarly bent. Mental Attributes are usually primary, though they sometimes favor Social Attributes, and Knowledges are likewise preferred. Common Backgrounds among the True Brujah still include Alternate Identity, Arcane, Contacts, Herd and Resources. Most True Brujah still uphold the ideals of Humanity, although elders of the bloodline sometimes adopt strange of unique Paths of Enlightenment, about which little is known. Those involved with the Setites are not known for their adoption of the Path of Typhon -- though they may share some cultural ties, they do not necessarily share the same philosophies. Clan Disciplines: Potence, Presence, Temporis Weaknesses: The emotions of the True Brujah atrophy during their nights of contemplation and study; they become cold and passionless as time wears on and they grow ever away from mortal life. While these Kindred understand good and evil on a philosophical level, they rarely feel any pangs of morality themselves. Conscience and Conviction rolls for True Brujah are always made at a difficulty two higher (maximum of 10) than circumstances would otherwise dictate. Also, Humanity and Path ratings are difficult to maintain in the absence of emotion -- True Brujah must pay double experience point costs to increase or regain their Conscience, Conviction, Humanity and Path scores. Organization:' While the True Brujah value their solitude, they also hold intellectual discourse in high regard. Twice per century, these Kindred gather at a location decided by their elders and inform each other of pressing matters -- the last meeting, for example, established the informal relationship with the Followers of Set. Outside of these gatherings, small cells or salons of True Brujah sometimes meet to discuss current events, philosophy, religion, politics and anything else that may affect their unlives. ' Quote: "An interesting viewpoint, and one I shall consider in the future. Congratulations -- I will spare your life.... this time."